


Area Man Thirsts After His Best Friend… What Happens Next Will Surprise You!

by koffein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Pining, Thirsting, rated T for sexual references I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffein/pseuds/koffein
Summary: Having a crush on your best friend is both amazing and horrible, mostly for the same reasons. Not only does Tooru have to fight his way through awkward changing room boners and getting turned on randomly by a friend who's extremely happy with casual touching, Hajime is alsoextremelyoblivious about his thirst.





	

Tooru knocks on the door to Hajime’s place annoyedly, looking at his watch again. Hajime is usually quick at opening the door, but it’s been half a minute and while Tooru wouldn’t say he’s impatient, he does not enjoy wasting his time. He lifts his hand to knock a second time, but hears the door unlock and smiles widely.

When Hajime opens the door, he’s clad in nothing but a towel around his waist, a smaller one that is cut off at the middle of his thigh, same size as the one he usually brings to the gym. His hair is still wet, sticking up less than usual, small drops of water hanging from the ends, his - well defined - torso bare **,** glistening with water that still hasn’t dried off completely and screaming for Tooru’s attention. Tooru can feel Hajime’s eyes on his face and forces his own gaze not to linger too long, instead focusing on Hajime’s face.

“H-Hey Iwa-chan,” Tooru forces out, giving him a small smile, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Hajime is already frowning as if he’s noticed Tooru’s staring - Tooru isn’t sure, sometimes he just looks like that, Tooru somehow manages to push his buttons often enough for it to be a normal occurrence. “Are you gonna come inside?” he asks, stepping to the side.

Tooru instantly obliges with a quick nod, and as Hajime turns around, he mumbles “Yeah, I wanna come inside you,” under his breath before walking in behind Hajime and closing the door after him.

Hajime turns his head to look at Tooru over his shoulder and Tooru freezes, but he looks confused rather than angry. “Did you say something?” he asks, and Tooru shakes his head, licking his lips.

“H-huh? Uh, I said I’m thirsty,” he says back, and, technically, he’s not lying. Hajime turns back again and Tooru stares at the drop of water sliding down his back, disappearing underneath the towel in the dip of his lower back.

“There’s water in the fridge,” Hajime says offhandedly as he walks into his room, and Tooru figures that he should get some now that the words are out, grabbing a bottle of water in the small kitchenette before following Hajime into his room, lazily dropping himself on Hajime’s bed as his friend walks over to the wardrobe, humming a melody Tooru recognises as the song Tooru’s been humming for the past week or so. Tooru smirks at this, loves how they pick up small things from each other without thinking twice about it because they spend so much time together. He refrains from mentioning it, though, because Hajime will just complain and blame Tooru for getting the song stuck in his head.

Hajime lets the towel fall to the floor and in the exact moment Tooru turns to look, he bows down to put on his boxers, lifting one leg slightly and giving Tooru a pretty much perfect view of his perfectly sculpted ass. _Bless volleyball_ , Tooru thinks, because it really is a sport that strengthens you in all the right places. He watches Hajime’s muscles move underneath the tanned skin, and the urge to walk over and touch him is there, but easy enough to ignore now that he’s so used to it.

He swallows awkwardly, turning his face away again. “Fuck,” he hisses, feeling his skin burn as he crosses his legs to hide the growing hard-on.

“Did you say something?” Hajime says, standing up and pulling the boxers up over his hips before turning around to look at Tooru. Shaking his head, Tooru shrugs as casually as possible and looks to the side, his gaze falling on a stack of books on Hajime’s desk.

“You’re, uh, gaining muscle mass,” Tooru comments, hoping that is a normal thing to tell a friend even though he’s said far more lewd things to Hajime’s face over the course of their friendship. He tilts his head to the side so he can read what the book on the top of the pile says, just so he won’t have to stare at Hajime. 

“Well, that’s the goal,” Hajime says, and Tooru can hear the pride, happy that Hajime takes it as a compliment, obviously not aware of what Tooru means by it. Tooru doesn’t need to listen for his steps to know he’s walking closer to Tooru and the bed, his figure visible in the corner of Tooru’s eye. “Gotta be in top form if we want to become regulars as first years already, right?” he asks Tooru, and when Tooru turns to look at him, he’s standing right in front of him, a smirk on his face, leaning in towards Tooru.

“Y-yeah,” Tooru breathes out, leaning back slightly when Hajime leans in over him. “What are you—“ he asks when Hajime reaches out over him, but he clasps his lips shut again when Hajime grabs the T-shirt lying on the bed next to Tooru, straightening up again before pulling it over his head. Tooru breathes out in relief, looking up at Hajime again.

“We made a promise to do this together, remember?” Hajime asks Tooru again, still standing right in front of him in his boxers and T-shirt, his knees grazing Tooru’s legs slightly when he moved to put a hand on his hip. “And I’m not going to let _you_ overtake me,” he says with a wink, and Tooru is pretty sure he’s actually going to die just now.

“Right,” Tooru forces out, biting his lip as he stares up at Hajime, who’s still standing so close their legs are touching. Damn him for being such a touchy person, Tooru thinks to himself, not for the first time and not because he’s not enjoying it, but because he’s pretty sure Hajime isn’t putting as much into it as he is. “Together,” he says, smiling up at him.

“Partners,” Hajime says, reaching out for the water bottle in Tooru’s hand that he had completely forgotten about, opening it and lifting it to his mouth. Stupid Hajime, he thinks, for being so cool and probably not even considering the fact that it’s an indirect kiss. When Hajime puts down the bottle again, putting on the lid, his lips are glistening slightly. “You okay?” he asks, looking down at Tooru with a frown, and Tooru realises how obvious his stare is. Lying down with an exasperated sigh, he nods again, looking up at the ceiling instead of at Hajime, but still very aware of the heat radiating from Hajime against his leg.

“Yeah, just thirsty,” he says, well aware of the fact that Hajime won’t understand what kind of thirst he’s talking about, lifting his arm up in the air for Hajime to give him the bottle. He had hoped for his crush to pass when he realised his feelings in high school, but it had simply grown over the years into something stronger, steady and insisting, constantly near him, reminding him of its prominence in his life, not unlike Hajime himself. 

Hajime simply hums in reply before joining him on the bed, lying down next to him so close that their shoulders and thighs are touching, and Tooru knows he has to do something about it at some point. But right now, all he can do is try and satisfy his thirst with the bottle of water in his hand and beg for Hajime to stop casually undressing in front of him and touching him like this, constantly testing his restraint. This is fine, he thinks, as he unscrews the lid from the bottle, drinking a big gulp of water. He’s _so_ fucking thirsty.


End file.
